


String of Fate

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [157]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words draw, pluck and red.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Drabbles [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
> [Tumblr Post](https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/621201327250407424/hi-hello-here-i-am-with-another-drabble-whoo)

“You are lying.”

“I do not lie, Derek Hale. We are all tied to someone. You will see.”

“But--”

“I think it is time for you to wake up now.”

Derek blinked his eyes open and groaned as the sunlight hit his face. He rolled out of bed and reached for the blinds, but as he did, he noticed the string. The red string around his finger.

He felt drawn to follow it, and he idly plucked the string as he traced it through the house and to the living room, where it ended with Stiles, asleep on his couch. 


End file.
